


Кто-нибудь может сказать, я вообще где?

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Кто-нибудь может сказать, я вообще где?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Does anyone know where I am?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412404) by orphan_account. 



– Кто-нибудь может сказать, я вообще где?..  
Учитывая вопрос, Минато показалось в некотором роде логичным, что ему ответил бывший сенсей его сенсея, и ответил тот так:  
— Ты в животе бога смерти. Отдал свою жизнь ради безопасности деревни, правда, при этом откусив кусок больше, чем смог проглотить. Но не переживай, вскоре у тебя появится компания.  
В памяти начали медленно всплывать события последней ночи. Минато не знал, что делать — то ли огорчаться, то ли радоваться тому, что ему не придется торчать вместе с хвостатым демоном в замкнутом пространстве вечность напролет. К тому же тут и без того было довольно тесно.  
— Компания?  
— Да. Я сейчас применяю то же дзюцу, что и ты, против Орочимару, так что мы оба вот-вот к тебе присоединимся.  
Минато непроизвольно вздрогнул. Его предшественник, Третий Хокаге, собирался вот-вот умереть! И что еще хуже...  
Он воззвал к Сандайме:  
— А вы не думали, что можно... ну, не знаю... просто отнять у него способность складывать дзюцу?  
Тишина.  
— То есть, я хочу сказать, вечность — она довольно длинная.  
Нет ответа.  
— К тому же Джирайя-сенсей рассказал мне всё о ваших... ну, сами понимаете, — Минато замялся. — Как вы с ним развлекались. Иногда.  
Молчание.  
— Ладно, всегда, — Минато завистливо вздохнул. — Затейники.  
Долгое затишье, а затем перед Минато появился Сарутоби — один и весьма этим довольный, — и кивнул:  
— О да, было дело... Вот поэтому-то я и решил последовать твоему совету и остаться тут только вдвоем.


End file.
